yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sumika Murasame
Sumika Murasame is a main protagonist in the yuri series Sasameki Koto. An intelligent, tall with long black hair and athletically gifted. Her family runs a karate dojo, so she has practiced martial arts since she was little, quickly becoming very strong, even being considered a karate "genius". Yuri Feats *She secretly loves Ushio Kazama, but the fact that Ushio doesn't return her feelings at all makes her suffer. *A photo of her and Ushio next to each other is in a frame in her bedroom. *Until Ushio returns from the library she awaits her to walk home with her everyday. *Tako-sausages made by Ushio is her favorite food. *Often she tries acting cuter, but the results aren't great and Ushio remains oblivious to Sumika's feelings. *In the fashion store, When Ushio tells her that she is very cute and looked good in a dress she blushes. *In the school library, she noticed that sunset was nearly out, she entered the library to check on her, after finding Ushio crying for the lose of another girlfriend on the floor she bent to give her a hug, begging her to never cry over "that girl" anymore, it is also because there is a jealousy in her heart. Clarifying and hinting that after all, no one wants to see their loved one cry. *Only by holding Ushio's hand her face blushes, and only by viewing Ushio's smiling face did she shed a tear, regardless of the concealment that it was the affect of a movie they watched. *Regardless of the fact that she really have no interest with cute clothes, she wears a cute outfit Ushio likes since Ushio picked it out for her, then visited her house with a bouquet. *She wishes she had been born a little cuter, if she had she's certain Ushio would have look at her more. *Back in middle school, at the park, when those three boys kept harassing her and Ushio, Sumika was right besides her and fended them off. *If only there was something she could do for Ushio, she would, even by bringing her loved model to her for she harbors an unrequited love for her. Whether or not she's good enough for Ushio, she still likes her. *Sometimes, when she looks at Ushio she sighs. *She have always had feelings for Ushio. *She had a daydream about one day she will also kiss Ushio in their classroom bathed with sunset. *Her regret is for not being more direct about her feelings with Ushio. *Even if it's just a practice for kissing together with Ushio she would like to do it. *She thinks that a first kiss is in itself would be a wonderful memory for life, even if it's not so perfect, even if she make a mistake and embarrass herself, as long as she do it with the one she truly loves (Ushio), that's all that matters. *Ushio's lipstick was in her hands. *She wants to tell Ushio about her feelings, if Ushio wished it, she'll be her partner any day. *The reason why she is out of touch with the rest of her class is all because she only have her eyes on Ushio. *For Ushio, she even searches for prospective members for the the girls' club in order to fulfill Ushio's wish to have a cute girlfriend among the girls' club members. Yet she wonders what if she finds a girl like that, and she and Ushio fall in love with each other, even so, as long as Ushio is happy she would be, too. *The way she looks at Ushio suggests her romantic feelings for her, it's as if she would like to devour her whole, passionate yet despairing, hot and ardent, at times a beast at others a puppy. So, she's the occasionally soft type, in other words, she have an unrequited crush on her. *Ushio getting changed time activates her fantasies. *Ushio looks ten times better in an apron in her opinion. Also, she fantasies about her being wearing an apron as her wife calling her honey and Ushio calling her darling, asking her if she wants to eat or take a bath or to do the lovemaking. *She thinks that if she had come to Ushio's house by herself, it would have been as if they were newlyweds. *After having a romantic newlyweds daydream about herself and Ushio she was drooling and her eyes occasionally turn predatory, especially when she saw her wearing a pink apron, too. *She wishes if only women could marry each other in Japan, so she could marry Ushio. *In Ushio's house, the rule was 30 minutes to make a one dish, the decision would be made by her partner Ushio after tasting them blindfolded. But, after her failure in making it in a perfect way, she decided to learn cooking so Ushio would be happy. *She feels jealous over Ushio loving and thinking about the librarian girl Chizuka. *After viewing Ushio naked in the bathroom, the bath tub was filled with her nosebleed. *After falling on Ushio, her head was on her breasts, she got that euphoric feeling. *Falling in love is not something Ushio can control, If someone speaks poorly of Ushio because of it, she'll beat them up. *She wouldn't do any romantic approach to anyone but Ushio. *For a brief moment, it seemed as if Ushio was waiting for her to say it "I wouldn't do it to anyone but you" or not. even so, she hopes that within Ushio's heart she harbors feelings for her. *For the summer training camp in the beach, she accepted to go to it after her fantasy about Ushio in a sexy bikini had made her drool. After that, she offered her to go shopping for one after school the next day. *Since the weather was nice she wanted to join Ushio to the beach, but she have already made plans with Azusa to help her prepare for the yuri event. *Her ideal summer vacation is to: do her homework with Ushio, Ushio came to her house for a sleep over, they go to the summer festival, they went to the beach and the mountains, they hugged under the fireworks and kissed. *Her aim in the summer camp was to look at Ushio's body in the brand new bikini, she wished to left Azusa and gone to that camp. Also, she fantasied about catching Ushio on the beach, and then the promised accident when her bra would slip, she won't allow something like that to happen without her present, so she decided to rush through finishing Azusa's yuri work to participate in that event, and catch that accident. She really did want to be there for that accident, and to have two full days of fun with Ushio. *Since Ushio can't swim, she'll teach her arms, legs, chest, and hips, she'll teach her throughly. She'll hold her by the hand, and by her chest. *In the pool, she won't let Ushio feels lonely. For that day she can do anything for her, she desired Ushio to order and command her after bringing their drink orders. *In that day she accompanied Ushio to the pool in summer wearing swimsuits, she regards it as a date. *"The Return of the Accident" is what she hoped to happen in the pool, when Ushio's string bra would slip. If it really come to pass, she'll take, and swallow it all. *Fresh milk pudding is Ushio's breasts in her notion. *The handkerchief she dropped and which was returned to her by Ushio is making her sniff it to identity her smell on it. *During her stay in her family's house, she kept looking at her cellphone, longing for Ushio's voice, for there's one thing she needs to tell her, yet that one thing she can't bring herself to tell her. *Her love is a lonely flower, it blooms and scatters without anyone noticing it. *It is scary for her when she says "I love you!" to Ushio that the friendship will end there. *Her heart hurts whenever Ushio held her hand. *Her love on a solitary island, it's not going to bloom, that what she thought about before tear had fall dropped from her eyes. *When Ushio was staying besides her feeding her some porridge, she stated that she was just cute, and cuter than ever before, she realize how boundless the depths of Ushio's eyes are, all over again, they make her wants to immerse herself in them, without even knowing what awaits her on the other side. *If she can exist somewhere with Ushio's boundless eyes, she asks for nothing more. *The reason she have been irritated when Ushio was insulted is because Ushio never get angry, so she got angry for her sake. *In the second year of middle school, while it was snowing, Ushio drove an arrow through her heart, for Ushio's saying that she doesn't think friendship needs to have some kind of inherent meaning, for instance, even if they don't agree about some things, she's happier being with Sumika. *Her wish on a ski trip was to told them that she was a beginner too, then she could've been with Ushio. *Before she realize it, she finds herself watching Ushio, and always thinking about her, her chest gets tight, and she feels hot, it feels like her mind and every inch of her belongs to her, she's completely consumed by thoughts of Ushio to the rate where she skips a night without sleeping. *One time, she told her heart to stop of fearing that Ushio will hear it. *She believes that there's nothing wrong with something as trivial as liking girls. *Only for Ushio's acts all spoiled and coddled did she have weakness to. *To trip and land on top of Ushio's breasts is making her feel its blissful sensation. *Ushio's support is the very wind in her sails, so she was so excited to for the chance to show off in front of her in the gym festival. But, when she didn't found her between the gathering of the viewers, she immediately ran to assure that she is safe, then when she founds her peacefully wearing a penguin suit, she hugged her. *In middle school, she beat the guys who were after Ushio to protect her, and walks her back to the station. From that moment, she started to stay besides her as a friend. *Her biggest sorrow is if Ushio would hate her. *Her heart warmness is making her cry after being fed a porridge spoon by Ushio when she had a cold. *Ushio's Catching her cold from her kiss is one of her romantic daydreams. As soon as she starts imagining it she can never stop. *Daydreaming about confessing to Ushio is a daydream she was in a telpher, after that her joy raised for her decision to tell her how she feels, thinking that Ushio will prefer a romantic approach. *The whole world shines so bright when she found Ushio in her heart. *Ushio is the one she loves, just being able to see her makes her happy. *In the school ski trip, she felt nervous when Ushio grabbed her arm to walk to the baths. Her hesitation was obvious when she demanded to touch her hand. *Still she likes Ushio the best when when she's her usual self, going crazy when Ushio sees a cute girl, falling in and out of love, crying and laughing usually, and no matter what happens she'll by her side, that's why she wants to see Ushio smile. *Seeing Ushio smiling is what she loves, to the point where she doesn't really need anything more than that, but when Ushio won't smile at her anymore, she's starting to think she might be better off without having the likes of her around Ushio. *One time, Azusa told her Ushio was was in the hospital and she had no idea what happened, she was in the middle of class, but before she knew it, she just started running to find her, her body just kind of started moving on its own, ordering her legs and heart to run faster for Ushio. *After knowing that Sumika has found something more wonderful than cute to find out as a homework, she was too worried to sleep that night. *At the birthday party of Charlotte, she made a new hair style so she could earn Ushio's attention. *Boredom is what she feels if she and Ushio get even busier with the karate club, that it'll be harder to go home with her. *After Ushio did kiss her after making her wear a mask, she relapsed into a daze on her way home. Until the school day, she was staggering around in a total haze. *Her wish to walk to and from school together with Ushio was turned into her new pretext with the help of Otome, for giving Ushio the role of the karate club manager, for she would've felt awkward inviting her to join the club after she flat-out denied Ushio's budding interest in it earlier, all she wants to know is what her true intentions were when she kissed her behind a mask the other day. *A long way did she really come in the karate tournaments, it was because she have managed to find confidence because she was with Ushio to see her for who she really is. *She's in love with Ushio, she loves her hair, the gentle waves of her chestnut hair, she loves the perfect arches of her eyebrows, she loves her eyes, her eyes so large and deep that they suck her in, she loves her lips, that shimmer as she subtly opens them, she loves the soft puffiness of her cheeks, she loves the snow white nape of her neck, she loves her round girlish shoulders, she loves her figure, she loves the bulge of her ample chest, and she loves the subtle curve of her back, she loves her smiling face, her crying face, her angry face, she loves them all, she loves her fickle side, she loves her devoted side, from the bottom of her heart, no matter what she loves Ushio. *To sever herself from that world where she was only friends with Ushio, she was still too scared, that's why she froze up back then, she was running from her love, but then she's not going to run anymore, she doesn't want to run anymore, because this is what it means to be in love. *In the presence of the home room teacher and the other classmates, she gave Ushio a hug after she saw that she was crying over Sumika's loss of her role as a student council president. *The art curriculum was the choice she decided to take because she just thought that she wants to stay with Ushio. *When Ushio was so close to her she had a flashback to that scene when they were alone together, she thought she heard Ushio say she loved her, but the bell was ringing so she couldn't really hear her that well. *After hearing from Ushio that she'll go living away, her truly feelings emerged from the depths of her heart, hugging her she cried begging her to not go and to not leave her, she clarified that she loves her after knowing that. In the next day, she couldn't bare meeting her while she was training, and escaped. *Even though she was so worried and feeling defeated to speechify in the graduation ceremony, looking at Ushio is enough to make her feel more courageous. The words she wants to convey to Ushio, the harsh times, the happy times, all they've beem through together, those past three years were full of unforgettable days she spent with her, all she needed are the words to express her thanks to her beloved Ushio. *Nervously she tried to judge Ushio's kiss in the last chapter, but after Ushio informed her that she is the cutest girl there is, she happily cried then kissed her. *The graduation day she thought was the end of going to school together with Ushio, the end of studying together, of eating luncg together, the end of going home together, the end of holding Ushio's hand whenever she wants, of putting her hand on Ushio's shoulder whenever she wants, because Ushio was going so far away from her, she declared to Ushio crying that she wished that she have held and touch her more, and expressed that she doesn't wanted to graduate for those reasons. *After doing the folk dance with Ushio, they were voted as the top best couple in the school. *One day, surely she will get officially married to Ushio. Gallery EP38239_462212.jpg EP38239_1125207.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.11 18.36.29.gif 38240_691316.jpg 38240_900942.jpg 38240_1132923.jpg EP38241_1393642.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.12 18.48.15.gif 38242_1183265.jpg Anime_38243_424841.jpg Anime_38243_565523.jpg Anime_38243_589089.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.14 01.15.31.gif Videotogif 2017.12.27 19.06.07.gif Anime_38248_328870.jpg Anime_38248_344553.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.28 01.29.33.gif Videotogif 2017.12.28 01.30.28.gif Anime_38249_530572.jpg Anime_38249_418251.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.28 18.21.28.gif D001 024.jpg V024-12.jpg N009.jpg N012-1.jpg B010.jpg F0yuki24.jpg Jsk-043-010.jpg Msk-046-018.jpg Msk-046-020.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sasameki Koto Category:Tsurugi